The Illusionist
by lizzy121314
Summary: The Bloors have no idea who the illusionist is, They've tried everything but that blasted Charlie Done won't reveal a thing! Wait what is this Charlie is in love with Olivia? "Watch out Bone, Or your oh so precious 'Livvy' won't be breathing any longer" Manfred Snarled. CharLivia TancrEmma Gabriel/OC Fido/OC LaurAnder Billy/OC


**Hey Hey Hey! This is lizzy121314 and I think we need more Charlivia stories (CHARLie-olIVIA-Charlivia) I couldn't think of a better name CharliexOlivia or ChazzaxLivvy was getting boring you know anyway off we gon' overload this section with Charlivia it's become popular-erer than EmmaxTancred I know I'm a hypocrite lol. On with the story**

Charlie and all of his friends were at the Pets' Café. They were just having a good time eating the food and laughing about old adventures. They were also wondering why the Bloors weren't doing anything they were starting to get very bored.

"I'm getting so bored!" complained Charlie. "I can't believe the Bloors aren't planning anything yet! I mean usually Asa would be following us like some evil madman rapist with his crazy ineffective disguise," Charlie laughed "Even I don't fall for that one"

They all looked at him with raised brows.

"Fine I admit I fell for at least once" He said sweat dropping

"Okay maybe 16 times no biggy" He said sinking into his chair.

"Anyways I totally agree with Charlie Asa is a evil madman rapist with a stinky ineffective disguise" agreed Olivia. Now everyone else was looking at her. She Chuckled nervously

"I mean I'm getting really bored? Uhhh? Plus we have to go back to Bloor's Academy tomorrow! I hope something more exciting happens!" She exclaimed hoping they would buy it

They all looked like they did.

"Fine Liv just don't go whacky with your crazy illusionist powers, like I know you will!" Gabriel and everyone else_ including _Olivia (Who laughed the most _with _Charlie of course wink wink) laughed, that _was _an Olivia thing to do.

"Yeah we don't want the Queers I mean Bloors to find out about our super awesome secret illusionist weapon right?" Fidelio Laughed no one laughed with him they just shot him funny looks

"Okay sorry Olivia, you're not a secret weapon! Okai?" Fidelio said Olivia was glaring at him scarily but then relaxed and looked as if she realised something and shot him a funny look like the others.

"What!?" Fido screamed

"How can you get Queer and Bloor mixed up I mean I know they are kinda Queer but you can't get those two mixed up" said Emma that same funny shocked look on her face.

"Yeah Fido," Tancred said backing Emma up even though he had no idea what just happened he'd just woken up form the best nap ever~

"Uuh…" Fidelio just tugged at the corner of his shirt having no answer for that.

Suddenly they all burst out laughing apart from Fido and Tancred who were extremely confused.

"Did you see your face?" Olivia giggled

"Yeah," Charlie said "You were all like, What have I done? And What!? And Okai!" Charlie Laughed mimicking Fidelio's expressions for each and every one of them all of them Laughed apart from Fido, While Charlie continued mimicking him.

= = = .|. = = =

Meanwhile at Bloor's, Manfred, Dr. Bloor, and old Ezekiel Bloor were up in their rooms having dinner. It was very unpleasant watching Ezekiel eat, as food was flying out of his mouth.

Manfred was on the verge of gagging but luckily playing with lightning and the electricity in the room distracted him from Ezekiel's Yellow and black ruined teeth gnashing on food. Suddenly a song Manfred had heard before popped into his head it went something like _'Black and Yellow .Black and Yellow. Black and Yellow' _Manfred's mind snapped back into alertness when spit and chewed soggy food flew at his cheek, maybe there was a tooth in there too. He felt bile rise in his throat when the old man said "As you know I've been working on a little experiment to make a secret weapon. It'll get rid of bone for good or torture him so much he'll tell us who that blasted illusionist is!" he was getting so excited spit was now flying everywhere.

"Yes! Whoever it is, Bone definitely knows and won't tell us. The sooner that ghastly child is under control, the better," said an angry Dr. Bloor said grinning evilly, his eyes turning a deadly shade of red.

= = = .|. = = =

The kids were walking towards Indeglew's Bookshop. They noticed Tancred and Emma walking farther behind, their heads close together. Both looked kind of embarrassed.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Lysander.

"Nothing!" Tancred said a little to quickly. Everyone looked amused but they kept quiet knowing how touchy Tancred could be.

"So Charlie," Gabriel said breaking the silence. "When is your uncle Paton gonna marry Miss Indeglew?"

Charlie laughed. "Don't know. He never says anything about that. But anyone can see that it's gonna be soon!"

Ben then realized something. "Hey Charlie, have you realized that when they get married Emma is gonna be like related to you?"

Charlie thought about it. "Actually no, I never did think about it. what about you Em?"

"Not until now actually. It's kind of weird to think about."

"Yea it kind of is. Oh well better not talk about it anymore. I wouldn't want my uncle to catch us talking about this." They were now right outside the bookshop.

They walked through the door but the bell was broken so it didn't make any welcoming tinkle. They walked to the back room right in on Paton and Julia having a hot make out session on the front desk. Legs tangled, messy hair, Gasps and moans hands roaming everywhere they were into it alright. All the kids jaws dropped to the floor, except for Tancred who fainted and Charlie who wasn't surprised at all. _But _this was definitely _not_ going to end well.

**Lol I recently just read this fanfic called new adventures and the plot is kind of based on that I needed away to get the first chapter out of my head so this probably won't become a multi-chapter story unless I feel upto it of course!**

**Lizzy121314**


End file.
